List:Tokunaga Chinami Concert
Concert Berryz Koubou *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Shoka Hatsu Tandoku ~Marugoto~ *Berryz Koubou Live Tour 2005 Aki ~Switch ON!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Nyoki Nyoki Champion!~ *Berryz Koubou Summer Concert Tour 2006 "Natsu Natsu! ~Anata wo Suki ni Naru Sangenzoku~ *2007 Sakura Mankai Berryz Koubou Live ~Kono Kandou wa Nidoto Nai Shunkan de Aru~ *Berryz Koubou Concert 2007 Haru ~Zoku Sakura Mankai Golden Week Hen~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2007 Natsu ~Welcome! Berryz Kyuuden~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Berikore!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2009 Fall ~Medachitaii!!~ *Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no ie Otakebi House~ *Berryz Kobo First Live in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou 2010 ~Beri Kou Fesu~ *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ *Berryz Kobo First Concert in the USA *Berryz Koubou Spring Concert Tour 2012 ~Berryz Station~ *Berryz Kobo Tanabata Special Live ☆777☆ *AnimeNEXT 2012 in USA *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2012 *Berryz Kobo Concert Tour 2013 Spring in Bangkok *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ *Berryz Koubou Tanabata Special Live 2013 *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashide wa Ikite Yukenai~ *Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ *Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Naruchika 2014 Aki Berryz Koubou *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ *Berryz Koubou Matsuri *Berryz Koubou Last Concert 2015 Berryz Koubou Ikube! (Last) Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2004 Summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ *Hello! Project 2005 Winter ~A HAPPY NEW POWER!~ Shirogumi *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection! *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Hello Project on Stage! 2006 Nihon Seinenkan Koen "Yujo to Maho no Trump ~Star Gakuyaura Monogatari~" *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Otome Gokoro~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts Nenjuu Mu Kyuu~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Chanpuru~ *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~KOREZO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ Events Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *SATOUMI × OTODAMA 2013 〜Guest ni BeriKyuu! Umi ni Shuugou!〜 *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *Forest For Rest SATOYAMA & SATOUMI e Ikou 2014 *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa 2014 shuukakusai Category:Concert & Event Appearances